Reading - RWBY: Godplayer
by Spiceracksargent001
Summary: Teams RWBY and JNPR, alongside Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch, "Drunkle" Qrow, and Coco Adel, are brought about an incomplete factory ship to read the story of a young man who awakens a power known as "The Gamer" before being sent off to Remnant, only his difficulty level has been cranked up to Nightmare. Permanently. Let's see how this plays out, shall we?
1. Introduction

***A static filled screen soon shifts to reveal a man wearing what could best be described as magitek power armor tapping the screen***

 **This thing on? Good. Hello, ladies and gentlemen, Spiceracksargent001 here, bringing you my first shot at a reading fic. This one is for RWBY: Godplayer, written by one Xanothos. Before anyone even asks, yes, I got his permission for this beforehand. I'll also be using this as a means of experimenting with a set-up similar to what Phoenix Champion has as a setting for his Reading: Twin Heroes of Remnant fic. Speaking of Phoenix Champion, if you're reading this, dude, *gives a thumbs up* love your stories. Keep up the good work.**

 **For this Reading fic, I'll be using Teams RWBY and JNPR (who seem to have become standard fare for these types of Reading fics), as well as Coco Adel of Team CVFY, Glynda Goodwitch, Professor Ozpin, and Qrow Branwen. The latter three were Xanothos' personal request for readers while Coco was added at my own discretion (just to spice things up a little). And, as always, constructive criticism is welcomed and highly appreciated.  
**

 **Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Trans-Dimensional Factory Ship I still need to oversee the construction of, and let me tell you, it is a precarious ship-building project. Lot of science and sorcery going into this, and if even one thing isn't done correctly with the forging, shaping, enchanting, and/or construction processes, it'll mean some very bad things. Especially if it's the Trans-Dimensional Quantum Field Drive that ends up suffering a malfunction or mana overcharge/deficiency. Purely mechanical problems are easy to fix: just get a Haro and a few Karols to the site. Arcane problems are a fair bit trickier, since I'm still getting the hang of runic enchantment. Mechanical and Arcane problems in the same instance? You do not want to know how badly I'm fucked if that happens.**

 ***Spice turns and leaves, unaware that the ship's AI had already gone ahead and accelerated one of his plans for after the ship was done to right now***

* * *

"Ugh, where am I?" the young voice of one Ruby Rose asks as she slowly rises from unconsciousness and looks around. The room she was in was rather spartan, having only 6 2-seater couches. Ruby herself was on one alongside her uncle Qrow, Weiss and Blake were on another, Team JNPR took up the next two in order of Jaune-Pyrrha and Ren-Nora, the next couch was occupied by Glynda and Professor Ozpin, and occupying the last couch were her sister Yang and, surprisingly enough, Coco Adel. It would also seem that she wasn't the first to awake. Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch were also up and looking around, and from the looks of things, the others weren't too far off.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Miss Rose," Ozpin says as he looks around the room. If anything, he thought the room looked like the interior of some kind of building, or maybe an airship. "Wherever we are, I guarantee we're not at Beacon anymore."

"Were we kidnapped?!" Yang shouts as she wakes up, bringing everyone else out of unconsciousness.

"Honestly, considering this isn't Beacon, I think we might have been," Ren says as he looks around, analyzing the room.

"If we were, then the question is, why us?" Weiss asks skeptically. "I mean, I can understand kidnapping me, I'm heir to the SDC after all, but Jaune?"

"Hey!" came the indignant reply from the blond-haired knight.

"If this really was a kidnapping, though, how do the people that kidnapped us plan on keeping us in here?" Blake asks, eyeing the room with an analytical eye.

"They don't," Qrow says as he gets up and walks over to a glass case that nobody else aside from Ren seemed to notice, examining its contents before looking to the door. "Our weapons are in here, this display case isn't even locked, and that door over there doesn't even have a doorknob."

"So… this is either the worst kidnapping in the history of Remnant…" Coco says, trailing off as she lowers her sunglasses a bit to look around over them.

"Or this person isn't all that afraid of what we could do to him," Ozpin finishes, Goodwitch nodding in agreement right as the sound of mechanical whirring follows the door opening.

What walks into the room could best be described as a person wearing some kind of powered armor. The armor itself was rather skeletal and sparsely plated, allowing them to see that the person wearing it was a male who looked to be at about his early 20s with short, somewhat messy brown hair and hazel eyes, as well as a beard, mustache, and blue memory-frame glasses wearing some kind of leather overcoat, and stylized after a Jolteon from Pokemon. A set of thrusters and vernier jets adorned the man's back, shoulders, and legs, while the clawed gauntlets occasionally sparked with what could only be described as some kind of energy. In his right hand was a clipboard and a book of some kind was currently connected to what was obviously a magnetic holding unit on his waist, while a helmet was cradled in his left arm. "Alrighty, so, between overseeing the ship's construction and writing my own stories, I should be able to squeeze enough room into my schedule for-" The person then looked up from his clipboard, his musings cut short as he looks around the room at its occupants, then lets out what the guests assumed to be an exasperated sigh while tossing the clipboard over his shoulder. "Unless, of course, ELFI got impatient."

His statement was met with the blade of Gambol Shroud's Katana being held to his throat by a certain ravenette cat Faunus. "Who are you and why are we here?" Blake growls, Gambol Shroud's Cleaver-Sheath in her off-hand in case he tried anything, the others inching their way towards the weapons case as well, Qrow's own weapon already in broadsword mode in its owner's hands.

"Would you like to know, or would you rather just attack me?" the man asks while tentatively pushing the blade of Gambol Shroud away. "I don't have an aura, so any attack you make has a high chance of fatality on my part."

Blake narrows her eyes, but sheaths Gambol Shroud and puts it away before crossing her arms, Qrow shrugging before putting his weapon back in the display case.

The young man, for his part, lets out a relieved sigh before looking at the Huntsmen and Huntsmen-in-training. "Now, I'm sure you all have questions, and rest assured, they will be answered," he says, "over breakfast. Once everyone's eaten, I'll have Orange and Red escort you all somewhere to bathe and clean up." Ignoring everyone's confusion as to why he said two colors like they're people, he walks back to the still open door and leans out. "Yo! Orange! ELFI decided to not wait until the ship was actually finished before trying the Warp Bridge! Hop into a Tenor and bring breakfast!"

"Why are you saying a color like you're addressing a person?" Weiss asks, dumbfounded.

"Wait for it," The man says simply before Orange arrives a few minutes later with breakfast.

"What. Is. That?!" Nora cries out in surprise as what can best be described as a gunmetal grey, quadrupedal, industrial work loader on sphere rollers rolls into the room carrying a large table loaded with pancakes (both plain and chocolate chip), waffles, bacon, eggs, and just about everything else one might find on a breakfast menu. Mounted in a slot in the top of the machine's torso is a much smaller, orange, ball-like machine with blinking eyes and a "mouth".

"This is Haro," the young man explains while motioning to the ball-like machine, all the while, it looked to him like Ruby was just barely containing her excitement because the machine Orange Haro was docked to was carrying breakfast. "One of several I have running around the place, anyway. Orange here is basically second-in-command among my Haros. The machine he's docked to I personally designed and named the Tenor. Think of it as similar to a downscaled Atlesian Paladin stripped of its armor and weapons and redesigned exclusively for industrial work."

"Haro! Welcome! Welcome!" Orange Haro calls out in its mechanical voice, its "ears" flapping in greeting as he sets the table down in front of everyone. A good 90% of the regular pancakes were immediately claimed by Nora and everyone else had their own food in short order.

"Who are you?" Glynda asks in between munching on a piece of bacon. "And where are we?"

"I have a few names I go by, but you can just call me Spice, it's the shorthand for the name I end up using most of the time," The now named Spice says, introducing himself. "As for where we are, this is my "home away from home", I guess you could call it, though as you could probably no doubt guess, I'm still building it. Welcome aboard the TDMF-X01A Hephaestus, name ship of the Hephaestus-class Trans-Dimensional Factory Ship."

"So this is a sort of mobile forge, then?" Ozpin asks, getting a nod from Spice. "Then why are we here?"

"To make a long story short, Professor Ozpin," Spice says while idly retrieving the book from the magnetic clamp and holding it up, "there's a tale that I, and the tale's creator, wish for you to read."

"You mean to tell me that you kidnapped two first year teams of Huntsmen-in-Training, three full-fledged Huntsmen, and me," Coco says, regarding Spice from overtop her lowered sunglasses, "just to read a book?"

"I suppose that is one way of putting it, yes," Spice admits with a shrug. "Rest assured, all, I'm not doing this to simply waste your time." He then hands the book to Ruby. "Miss Rose, since your hands are the only ones not covered in maple syrup right now, could you please read the title aloud to everyone?"

"RWBY: Godplayer," Ruby reads aloud before looking at Spice. "Wait, this takes place in Remnant? Where? When?"

"It is, shall we say, an alternate form of Remnant," Spice says as Ruby gives him the book back. "A good many tales from my home dimension are, actually. Each with as many differences to the original World of Remnant as similarities. Not even I've seen them all. There will inevitably be differences in how events play out in this tale to what you all have experienced thus far, but rest assured it may still contain some valuable wisdom that all present may draw from."

"Okay, but can I just ask one question?" Yang asks, getting a nod from Spice before pointing at Coco. "Why'd you bring Coco along with the rest of us?"

"You know any other girls who can beat multiple Beowolves to death with a handbag capable of turning into a minigun that can one-shot Deathstalkers and look stylish doing it?" Spice asks, and is naturally met with silence from all present and a smirk from the fashionista in question. After everyone finished eating, Orange Haro returns, having left a while ago to put the Tenor away (it was a spare in case one broke down on the job), with a red Haro in tow. "Ah, there you two are. Red, are the Angel Baths finished yet?"

"Angel Baths ready! Angel Baths ready!" the Red Haro chirps happily in a mechanical, though notably feminine, voice.

"Excellent," Spice replies before turning to his guests. "Alright, guys, follow Orange, he'll take you to the showers. Ladies, follow Red, she'll take you to a special area of the ship I like to call the Angel Baths. I think you'll appreciate it. Also, Orange, tell the first Haro you come across to hop into a Tenor and report to me ASAP, I'm gonna need help setting up."

-Several minutes later-

After everyone who was "borrowed" finished washing up and changing (the ladies, true to Spice's words, definitely appreciated being taken to the Angel Baths to freshen up, though they did question why he needed an artificial hot spring in what was supposed to be a factory ship), they were escorted by Red and Orange back to where they woke up, to see the table gone and a blue Haro (docked to a Tenor) helping Spice with setting up a large, flat-screen television.

"What's with the TV?" Jaune asks.

"Visual aide," Spice replies simply, not looking away from his work. He soon finished. "And done. Thank you, Blue, you can go now."

"Roger. Roger." Blue Haro says as he rolls out of the room with the Tenor he was using. Orange and Red followed soon after.

"So now that everyone's all cleaned up, we can begin with the reading," Spice says as everyone takes the seats they were in when they arrived. "I'll go ahead and read the first chapter to you all. From there, the order of the reading shall go in order of Team RWBY, followed by JNPR, Glynda, Coco, Ozpin, and finally Qrow. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I got one," Qrow pipes up. "Where the hell's my flask?"

"Confiscated, emptied, and, currently, being washed," Spice says simply. "I don't allow alcohol on my ship." He ignored Qrow's look of shock at his reply, though he did return the smirks Ozpin and Glynda sent his way with one of his own. "Any other questions?"

"Nnnnnope," Yang says following a full 30 seconds of silence, popping the 'p'.

"Alrighty then," Spice says as he opens the book while the TV turns on. "Let's begin. Oh, almost forgot, I'll be answering any questions that may pop up for any and all of you as we go about the reading."

* * *

 **Well, time to get this show on the road. I'm gonna need to have a talk with ELFI first chance I get though…**

 **((I do not own any of the Gundam references, since those belong to Sunrise entertainment. I do, however, own the idea of the Tenors, and the Hephaestus-class Trans-Dimensional Factory Ship.))**


	2. Level 1

**The screen goes to static before revealing a blank screen that soon has text filling it.**

 **?:** _ **Greetings, I am the Electronic Logistics and Forge-master Intelligence, callsign ELFI, Artificial Intelligence overseer of the TDMF-X01A Hephaestus.**_

 _ **ELFI: I am in charge of most of the ship, and will be monitoring the reading while overseeing the Haros. If something of an arcane nature is required for further construction, I am ordered to notify the Captain at his earliest convenience.**_

 **The screen goes to static again before shifting to a camera viewing the room of the ship the reading's taking place in.**

* * *

Spice starts reading as the screen shows the title for the chapter.

 **Level 1: Who The Fuck Balanced This Game?!**

"Language!" Ruby shouts, pretty much on reflex upon the reading of the title.

 **My name is Erik Night, and this is the story of how my most fervent wish got granted. The day my life changed, it was a bright and muggy morning, and I** _ **really**_ **didn't want to get out of bed. I groaned as the light streamed through the windows, and sat up groggily, stifling a yawn. "Ugh. Shouldn't have stayed up all night re-watching RWBY. Ah, who am I kidding; it was worth it."**

"Wait, what?" Yang asks. "'RWBY'? Is there some kind of show about us?"

"Short answer: yes, and it's a rather popular one," Spice replies. "The long answer can wait until a later point."

 **Abruptly, I heard a *ping*, and a rectangular screen appeared before my eyes. [Welcome, New Player! Please enter your name!] I blinked, then reached out to touch the screen that was floating in front of me. A small, transparent keyboard appeared at my fingertips, and typed my name into the box.**

"What's going on here? A holographic screen asking for his name?" Glynda wonders.

"I'll explain when the story mentions what Erik's about to receive," Spice replies.

 **[Excellent, Erik Night! Now, I'm sure you are wondering what's going on.] 'No shit.' [Well, you've been chosen to be the next Player in possession of The Gamer ability!] 'Oh, that. Isn't that the one where the user becomes a video game character in real life?' I mused, only to refocus when a new message appeared. [Correct! (Use of your memory has increased your Intelligence to 11!) I'm glad you understand the concept; my job's a lot easier now! You know what? Just for being such a good sport, I'll award you a Bonus Reward at the end of this Tutorial! Now, let's take a look at Quests! Open the Menu, by saying or thinking "Menu"] 'Menu.' The screen before me bifurcated, the first still showing Notifications, the second showing Menu options. [Great! Now navigate to "Quests", either manually or through commands!] I tapped the "Quest" tab, and the screen widened. A fancy frame with virtual scrollwork appeared, and displayed my first quest.**

 **{Quest: Tutorial 1- The Basics}**

 **{Status: In Progress}**

 **{Objective: Complete the Tutorial- 0/1}**

 **{Bonus Objective: Display any knowledge whatsoever of The Gamer or Video Games in general 1/1}**

 **{Rewards: 50 XP, Choice of Basic Weaponry}**

 **{Bonus Reward: 50 Lien, 1 Stat Point}**

 **'Lien? That's Remnant's currency. Am I going to be sent to Remnant?' [Well-reasoned! (Your sound reasoning has increased your Wisdom to 11!) Now, on to the final part of this tutorial! Using the same skills you've displayed thus far, bring up your Status screen!] 'Status.' The screen before me altered, then brought up the outline of an average man.**

 **Erik Night**

 **Race: Human**

 **Class: Civilian**

 **Title: Writer (Grants a 15% increase in efficiency when using the Writing Skill)**

 **Health: 100/100 (Regen: .1 point/per second)**

 **Mana: 110/110 (Regen: .15 point/per second)**

 **Stamina: 100/100 (Regen: 1 point/per second)**

 **Aura: (Locked)**

 **Level: 1**

 **XP: 0/100**

 **Stats**

 **Strength: 10**

 **Endurance: 10**

 **Agility: 10**

 **Intelligence: 11**

 **Wisdom: 11**

 **Charisma: 10**

 **Luck: 10**

 **Stat Points: 5**

 **Relationships**

 **None (Awww… You should make some Friends!)**

 **Active Effects**

 **(Toggle) Gamer's Mind: Creates the same sense of detachment from the world as one would have when playing a game, granting the Gamer immunity to panic and psychological trauma, but** _ **not**_ **psychic attacks.**

 **(Toggle) Gamer's Body: The Gamer's body is akin to that of a video game character. He requires neither sleep nor food to survive, though food and sleep restore Health, Stamina, and Mana, as well as providing temporary bonuses. Additionally, the Gamer doesn't become injured, and cannot be maimed. Instead, his Health bar is reduced.**

 **Skills**

 **Crafting Skill: Writing (Level 10) Grants the Gamer the ability to Write books, fictional and nonfictional, for profit, presuming the Gamer can find someone to sell them. Writing books that others enjoy raises this Skill. Raising this Skill increases the profit that can be made. Current Potential Profit: 30 Lien per book sold, not including fee paid to seller. (Transferred From Real Life)**

 **Unarmed Combat Skill: Tae-Kwon-Do Mastery (Level 4) The Gamer is trained in the Martial Art of Tae-Kwon-Do. +15% to Kick Attack Speed, +10% to Kick Attack Damage, Access to Tae-Kwon-Do Stances. Raising this Skill increases the bonuses to Attack Damage and Speed. Use of this Martial Art in combat increases this Skill. (Transferred From Real Life)**

 **Tae-Kwon-Do Stances**

 **Back Stance (Level 4) A defensive stance, generally used for countering and blocking. A good stance for swift, front leg kicks. Effects: -15% to Kick Attack Damage, +5% to Kick Attack Speed, +10 Armor, +10% to Dodge. Level raises with Tae-Kwon-Do Mastery.**

 **Sparring Stance (Level 4) An offensive stance, generally used during spars. A good stance for powerful kicks. Effects: -5 Armor, -10% to Dodge, +15% to Kick Attack Damage. Level raises with Tae-Kwon-Do Mastery.**

Yang whistles. "Not bad. I might wanna spar with him when he gets to Remnant," the blonde brawler says. "So, what's this 'The Gamer' thing?"

"Bear with me here, as I admittedly still don't have all of the details," Spice says as he starts his explanation. "The ability known as 'The Gamer' originally started out in an alternate Earth, that's the name of the world I come from, as the power assigned to an "acquired fighter" named Jihan Han, who lives in a country called Korea in that alternate Earth. This power affected his mind, body, and life, effectively transforming him into an RPG Protagonist. Quick show of hands here, but who among you actually knows what an RPG is?"

Everyone except for Weiss, Blake, and Glynda raised their hands.

"Alright, quick summary for all three of you who aren't aware, but RPG stands for "Role-Playing Game". It comes in both tabletop and video game form, and in the latter sees you controlling a character who is typically the protagonist of the game's story, along with his allies who form the party," Spice explains before going back to 'The Gamer'. "Anyway, as you saw, there are two constantly active Toggle Abilities, those are powers you can turn on and off, usually with a constant energy cost as upkeep for leaving them on, known as Gamer's Mind and Gamer's Body, that come standard with 'The Gamer'. These two toggle abilities are what define the power, have no upkeep unlike most Toggle Abilities, and are what turn the person with 'The Gamer' into said RPG protagonist. On top of physical injury being unable to influence their combat capabilities unless they, y'know, die, they are immune to things like panic and confusion, though psychic attacks like illusions and mind reading can still affect them, and also have gauges that measure the Gamer's Health, Mana, and Experience. In Erik's case, he also has a bar for Stamina, which is mainly consumed when using physical actions. For instance, later on this chapter he'll get a special attack for his Tae-Kwon-Do that makes an effective execution move. An attack like that would consume his Stamina Gauge, as well as a little of his Mana Gauge, whereas, say, a healing spell would consume Mana Gauge only. When his Experience bar fills up, it means he's leveled up, and gets some more stat points, which, as the name implies, he can use to upgrade his stats, which will be covered soon by the story itself. In addition, all persons who obtain 'The Gamer' gain an Inventory, which is typically a perfect Bag of Holding or a Hammerspace that can carry anything and everything you can think of unless the ability decides to impose some sort of weight mechanic to how limit much you can carry, and an equip screen, which the Gamer can use to swap out his equipment quickly and efficiently without having to carry all of his weapons and gear on his person. Also unique to 'The Gamer' is a Titles and, occasionally, a Class system, which helps the Gamer to make himself unique by using Titles and Classes, when available, to modify his stats and combat characteristics. For instance, in one alternate version of Remnant, Team RWBY gets a 5th member in the form of a young man named Wes Verdant, who also has 'The Gamer'. For a good chunk of Wes' story, his Title of choice is Devil May Cry, named for the video game series of the same name. This Title gives him a faster swing speed with his melee weapons, which he has too many to count, really, a faster firing rate for his ranged weapons, mainly a pair of Kukri-Pistols named Luna and Sol, and bottomless pistol clips, which applies to both Luna and Sol and the weapons of another person on Remnant whose weapons he ends up swiping. Wes also ends up becoming the boyfriend of his world's Yang and Blake, at the same time, has an older sister named Vie, who is an assassin, doctor, and lesbian with a neko fetish, and gains a familiar named Tamamo, named after Tamamo-no-Mae from Japanese mythology, who is a Kitsune, basically a fox spirit, who poses as Wes' twin, Faunus, half-sister. In battle, Wes likes to play the deceptive fighter, using his massive, and ever-growing, arsenal of weapons, which, as of recently, now includes sentient, magic swords that he's obtaining by fighting creatures that personify a certain element, to keep his enemies off guard and wondering what his next move is."

"That's a lot to take in at once," Blake says after a full minute, still processing everything Spice just told them.

"Trust me, the kinds of crazy stuff that goes on in tales like this are something you get used to as you read them," Spice replies simply before going back to the reading.

 **After studying the screen for a while, I saw a notice pop up. [Done reading? Great! Now, I'm sure you noticed that you have unallocated Stat Points. Just so you know how it's done, assign them all now!] I pondered the merits of each Stat, then decided to ask the system a question. 'System, can I please have a description of what each Stat does?'**

"Yes, please," Ruby says in agreement with Erik's question.

 **[Oh, so polite! (Your politeness has increased your Charisma to 11! Your decision to ask for detailed explanation has increased your Wisdom to 12!) Of course I'll tell you; I'm here to help, after all!]**

 **[Strength, as you can imagine, affects Physical Melee Damage, but also how much you can lift, and your ability to block attacks.]**

 **[Endurance affects your maximum Health, how much Health you gain on Level Up, as well as your Health regeneration. Additionally, it affects your Stamina regeneration. Finally, it affects your Physical Damage Resistance.]**

 **[Agility affects your Movement Speed, your Accuracy, your maximum Stamina, how much Stamina you gain on Level Up, your ability to Dodge, and your Attack Speed.]**

 **[Intelligence affects your maximum Mana, how much Mana you gain on Level Up, your capacity to learn certain skills, your chance of Spontaneous Magic Discovery, and the speed of your reasoning.]**

 **[Wisdom affects your Mana regeneration, your Magical Damage Resistance, your capacity to resist Semblance-based and Psychic attacks, and the** _ **quality**_ **of your reasoning.]**

 **[Charisma affects how good you are at interacting with people. Sometimes, having high Charisma, Wisdom, and Intellect scores can allow you to resolve conflicts without a fight.]**

 **[Luck affects** _ **everything**_ **to some measure.]**

"Huh, that's a lot of stats to juggle around," Ruby notes.

"Yeah, though as far as I've seen, the Charisma stat's a unique one for Erik," Spice notes. "What few other 'The Gamer in Remnant' tales I've managed to find don't include it with the stat system. At least, I don't think they include it, I'd have to find those tales again and double check. I know for a fact that Wes doesn't have a Charisma stat, though."

' **Hmm… I see. In that case, I'll just allocate my Stats how I would in an Elder Scrolls Game.' I assigned one point each to Intelligence, Luck, and Charisma, and two to Agility.**

 **[Great work! You are well on your way to becoming an excellent Gamer! Now, before your Quest is completed, we're going to have to change locations.** **Create I.D. - Training Room** **.] The screen flashed, and an odd shimmering door appeared in front of me. I eyed it, then pulled some loose exercise clothes on, and walked through. There was a bright light, and I vanished from my room.**

 **When the light faded, I stood in a blank area, empty save for a table, a pair of chairs, and a cage. The cage was eerily similar to the one Professor Port had kept a Borbatusk in during Episode 9: The Badge and the Burden- Part 1. I peered at the cage intently, and a screen popped up. [Your preforming a special action has created a Skill! You have learned the Miscellaneous Skill, Observe (Level 1)!] I recalled what that particular skill did from reading many Fanfictions regarding it, so I decided to use it. 'Observe.' I looked at the cage with my new Skill, and a new dialogue popped up. [Metal Cage: Just an ordinary cage. Your Observe Skill Level is too low to determine what is in it.]**

"Huh, I wonder why that cage is there…" Ruby wonders.

 **I shrugged, then turned to the table. There was nothing else left to do, so I took a seat at the table. "Hey." I looked up at the voice, and snorted in amusement. "Of course they'd pick** _ **you**_ **to be the avatar for the Gamer's system." Sitting across from me was none other than the Sword Art Online avatar of the Black Swordsman Kirito. "Yeah, I thought it was funny, too. That is, after I finished being jealous of you." Kirito said dryly, then arched an eyebrow when I extended my hand. He took it, and we shook hands. "It'll be a pleasure working with you, Kirito-san." "The same to you, Erik-san. Now, I do believe you have a Quest to turn in." My Quest window popped open, and the Status of the Quest changed from "In Progress" to "Complete". The window swiftly shifted to a dialogue box.**

"Is getting some kind of AI companion also common in these tales?" Coco asks, nodding in approval as she evaluates Kirito's attire.

"Also, what's Sword Art Online?" Ruby asks.

"To answer your question first, Coco," Spice starts, "I'm pretty sure this is also something unique to Erik, though it has given me some ideas as of late, since I'm planning my own 'Gamer in Remnant' tale. Only thing I've found remotely similar is from the tale of one Cobalt Jinn, who was 'asked' to Beta Test what I'm guessing is his 'The Gamer' power. His tale is a… bizarre one to say the least. As for your question, Rubes, Sword Art Online is an anime about a group of people who get trapped inside an MMORPG because of the hardware it uses, and can only leave if someone beats the game. Only seen the first Episode or two of it, myself, not sure if I'm gonna watch more of it."

 **[You gained 50 XP! You gained 50 Lien! You gained 1 Stat Point! You may now choose your starter weapon!] Suddenly, several weapons appeared on the table. I used Observe on each.**

"Weapons!" Ruby cries in joy. "Oh, I wonder what they are!"

 **[Iron Knives]**

 **[Attack Speed- Very Fast.]**

 **[Attack Damage- 2-6 damage per hit.]**

 **[Reach- Very Short]**

 **[Special Features- Backstab Attack Skill, Hamstring Attack Skill, chance at Bleeding DoT]**

 **[A pair of Iron Knives. Not terribly impressive, but they'll cut well enough. Good for those with high Agility and Luck.]**

"Knives are pretty handy little things," Blake says. "Their applications go far beyond close quarters combat."

"Indeed," Spice says. "And a plus, as someone who prefers to dual-wield swords myself, training with a pair of knives can go a long way for two-sword style. Especially if you try to use two-sword style in reverse grip like I do. Now _that_ is tricky to both learn and try to counter."

 **[Iron Katana]**

 **[Attack Speed- Medium]**

 **[Attack Damage- 6-11 damage per hit]**

 **[Reach- Medium]**

 **[Special Features- Iaido Combat Skill, chance at Bleeding DoT, chance at dismemberment or decapitation.]**

 **[An Iron Katana. Comes with a sturdy wooden sheath. A quite balanced weapon, with few exceptional points or flaws. Good for those with high Strength and Agility.]**

"Simple, but elegant," Glynda comments.

"Yeah, experience with an actual sword also goes a long way towards learning two-sword style," Spice adds.

 **[Iron Mace]**

 **[Attack Speed-Slow]**

 **[Attack Damage- 12-18 damage per hit]**

 **[Reach- Medium]**

 **[Special Features- Stun Attack Skill, ignores 10% of Armor, chance at Internal Bleeding DoT, chance at knockback]**

 **[An Iron Mace. Pretty much just a hunk of metal on a stick. Pretty damaging, but quite slow. Good for those with high Strength and Endurance.]**

Both teams RWBY and JNPR glare at the mace, since just looking at it makes them think of Beacon's resident bully, Cardin Winchester.

 **[Iron Scythe]**

 **[Attack Speed- Medium-Slow]**

 **[Attack Damage- 9-14 damage per hit]**

 **[Reach- Medium-Long]**

 **[Special Features- Trip Attack Skill, chance at Bleeding DoT, chance at dismemberment or decapitation, chance of piercing Armor]**

 **[An Iron Scythe. Made for fighting, so is better than just a farmer's scythe. Good range, fair damage, a bit slow. A fairly balanced choice for most fighting styles, if a bit unorthodox. Best for those who spread their stats fairly evenly over Agility, Intelligence, Wisdom, and Luck.]**

"Go for the scythe! Go for the scythe!" Ruby cheers the instant the Iron scythe comes into focus.

"He can't hear you Rubes," Qrow says while smirking at the scythe. "Though I must admit I'm also hoping he takes the scythe."

'Wait for it…' Spice thinks to himself he continues reading.

 **After looking over each weapon, I noticed that my Observe skill had hit Level 3. I pondered the merits of each weapon, but my ultimate decision was obvious, given the fact that I was going to Remnant. I picked up the Iron Scythe.**

"Yes!" Ruby cheers in joy at the sight of Erik choosing the scythe.

 **Kirito looked at me with interest. "An unorthodox weapon choice." He then grinned. "I think we're going to get along well." I smirked. "Well, the world I'm going to be going to is home to one of the most moe and skilled scythe wielders I've ever seen, so I figured, 'why not train with her?'" Kirito nodded, and a new screen appeared before me.**

Ruby started blushing up a storm at Erik's words and tries to hide in her cloak, something that does not go unnoticed by Qrow, Blake, Yang, Ren, Glynda, and Ozpin.

 **{Quest: Tutorial 2- The Beasts}**

 **{Status: In Progress}**

 **{Objective: Survive the Waves of Juvenile Grimm - 0/2}**

 **{Bonus Objective 1: Obtain a Perfect Victory by taking no damage during at least one wave}**

 **{Bonus Objective 2: Finish any Ursa with an Unarmed Attack}**

 **{Challenge Objective: ? (Complete both Bonus Objectives to Unlock}**

 **{Rewards: 300 XP, 300 Lien Skill Book: Weaponsmithing, Materials to Upgrade your chosen weapon}**

 **{Bonus Reward 1: Blackedge Duster (Levelable Body Equip)}**

 **{Bonus Reward 2: Title: Killed Bear With Bare Hands, Blackedge Gloves, Blackedge Boots(Levelable Hand and Foot Equips)}**

 **{Challenge Reward: ?}**

 **{Consequences of Failure: DEATH}**

"Wait, there's a chance he could die, and this is only the second tutorial?" Yang asks. "Jeez, what is this, Dark Souls?"

 **My eyebrow twitched. "What is this, Dark Souls?! Risk of permadeath on the second tutorial?! Tch." I scowled, and opened my menu, then allocated the bonus Stat Point I'd received to Agility.**

Everyone just looked at Yang since she and Erik had pretty much just asked the same question, making the blonde brawler look at everyone. "What?"

"I'm not even going to ask how you know about that series," Spice replies as he returns his attention to the book. "Granted, I've never played Dark Souls. Too high a difficulty and not enough mecha for my tastes."

 **I noticed the cage shaking, and a new dialogue box appeared. [An Event has created a Skill! You've learned the Miscellaneous Skill: Detect Bloodlust. Detect Bloodlust has gained multiple levels! Detect Bloodlust is now Level 6!] I twitched. 'Level Six, and this is just the first wave?! Oh, fuck** _ **me**_ **!'**

"Language!" Ruby shouts.

 **I gripped my Iron Scythe, the blade behind me, ready to strike, and bent my knees lower to the ground. I idly noticed that a message had popped up, but I was more concerned with the steel cage that was rattling in front of me. The door burst open, and ten Juvenile Beowulves poured from the opening, which resembled a black portal now. They had no bone armor, and no masks; they were basically the Beowulves from the Red trailer.**

 **[Wave 1 of 2: Beowulves]**

 **I Observed them, and was relieved to learn that they were all Level 1, with 35 HP each. When the first one sprang at me, I strafed to the side, and lashed out with my Scythe. [Juvenile Beowulf has taken 18 Damage! Juvenile Beowulf is Bleeding!] I leapt back, and eyed the pack warily. [Juvenile Beowulf 1 has taken 9 Bleeding Damage!] The injured Beowulf limped back, and another three took that moment to lunge at me. My eyes widened, and I planted the butt of the Scythe in the abdomen of one, pushing it away with a wet *crack*, then whirled, the blade of my Scythe tearing through the neck of one of the remaining two, then clove through the arm of the third.**

Everyone from Remnant watched in rapt attention as Erik fought the Juvenile Beowulves. Ruby and Qrow in particular were paying close attention to how Erik was doing with the scythe.

 **[Juvenile Beowulf 1 has taken 9 Bleeding Damage! Juvenile Beowulf 1 is dead! Juvenile Beowulf 2 has taken 8 Damage! Juvenile Beowulf 2 is Bleeding Internally! Juvenile Beowulf 3 was Decapitated! Juvenile Beowulf 3 died instantly! Juvenile Beowulf 4 has taken 20 Damage! Juvenile Beowulf 4 has been Dismembered! Juvenile Beowulf 4 is unable to attack with its left arm!]**

 **I looked at the two dissolving corpses, and the two injured Beowulves before me. The other six Beowulves were circling me, hoping to flank me. I thought back to an attack that Ruby could use in Grimm Eclipse, and figured I'd try it. I leapt in the air, and held my scythe diagonal to my foes. "CRECENDO!" I cried, and thankfully, the Skill activated. I spun in midair, and my Scythe lashed out at all of the foes attacking me. I felt my Mana and Stamina drop, and saw my weapon cut through all but one of my enemies.**

 **[Juvenile Beowulves 5-9 have taken 36 Damage! Juvenile Beowulves 5-9 are dead! Juvenile Beowulves 2 and 4 have taken 18 Proximity Damage! Juvenile Beowulf 4 is dead! Juvenile Beowulf 2 has taken 9 Internal Bleeding Damage! Juvenile Beowulf 2 is dead!] The remaining Beowulf hunched over, and began glowing black. A bone mask developed on its head, and it howled. [Detect Bloodlust is now Level 7! Juvenile Beowulf 10 has evolved as a result of its packmates' deaths! It is now a Common Beowulf!] 'Observe!'**

Almost everyone's eyes widened at the change in the last Beowulf, the only exceptions being Qrow, Glynda, Coco, and Ozpin, making Spice regard each of those who didn't look to freak out.

"Let me guess, you four have seen this happen before?" he asks.

"Indeed," Glynda replies.

"Part of what took me and my team so long during that away mission," Coco explains. "The sheer number of Grimm, and the last survivors of every Grimm type we fought each wave powered up from the sheer rage of losing all of their pack-mates."

 **[Common Beowulf]**

 **[Adult Grimm]**

 **[Level 5]**

 **[Health: 75/100]**

 **[Status: In A Murderous Rage At You]**

 **I eyed the monster, and leapt back even as it sprang into the air. It was a good thing, too, as the Beowulf crashed into the spot I'd been standing not half a second later. Its claws were lodged in the ground, so I decided to make use of my opportunity. "REAP!" I howled, and unleashed another attack I'd remembered from Grimm Eclipse. Instead of spinning my Scythe around myself horizontally, this time I did so vertically, landing several hits on the Beowulf's unprotected back.**

 **[Common Beowulf has taken multiple hits! Common Beowulf has taken 15 Damage! Common Beowulf has taken 17 Damage! Common Beowulf has taken 20 Damage! Critical Hit! Common Beowulf has taken 35 Damage! Common Beowulf is dead!] I let my Scythe drop for a moment, then addressed the multiple Notifications that I'd ignored.**

Ruby, Yang, and Nora cheered at how well Erik did against the Beowulves, Jaune was staring wide-eyed, Weiss, Blake, Qrow, Pyrhha, Ren, Coco, and Glynda nodded in approval of his proficiency with the scythe, and Ozpin looked thoughtful.

 **[Multiple Actions have created Skills! You've learned the Weapon Skill: Scythe Mastery! You've learned the Scythe Stance: Sow the Wind! You've learned the Polearm Skill: Haft Bash! You've learned the Scythe Skill: Crescendo! You've learned the Scythe Skill: Reap! Weapon Skill: Scythe Mastery is now Level 3! You've gained 170 XP! You've Leveled Up twice! You've earned 4 Skill Points!] While I still had the chance, I opened my status window and allocated my points.**

((AN: for the sake of making this easier on the readers of this story, I'll be cutting down on the metric truckload of info for Erik's stat updates from here on out, only including his post-stat distribution statistics and any new skills earned prior to levelling up. If you want the full readout, go actually read RWBY: Godplayer.))

 **Erik Night**

 **Race: Human**

 **Class: Civilian**

 **Title: Writer (Grants a 15% increase in efficiency when using the Writing Skill)**

 **Health: 135/135 (Regen: 1 point/per second)**

 **Mana: 143/143 (Regen: 2 point/per second)**

 **Stamina: 143/143 (Regen: 17 points/per second)**

 **Aura: (Locked)**

 **Level: 3**

 **XP: 0/140**

 **Stats**

 **Strength: 12**

 **Endurance: 10**

 **Agility: 13**

 **Intelligence: 13**

 **Wisdom: 13**

 **Charisma: 11**

 **Luck: 11**

 **Stat Points: 0**

 **Skills**

 **Miscellaneous Skill: Observe (Level 3) Grants the Gamer insight beyond what he might ordinarily notice on an object or being. Raising this Skill enables the Gamer to learn more about objects, places, and beings. Observing things or beings increases this Skill.**

 **Miscellaneous Skill: Detect Bloodlust (Level 6) Grants the Gamer the ability to sense when one or more beings are having feelings of ill intent towards him or others. If the ill intent is directed at others, his effective skill level is considered halved. Raising this skill enables the Gamer to sense the bloodlust earlier and from further away. Being in the presence of beings with ill intent increases this Skill.**

 **Weapon Skill: Scythe Mastery (Level 3) The Gamer is trained with the use of a Scythe as a weapon, rather than a farming implement. +10% to Scythe Attack Speed, +8% to Scythe Attack Damage, Access to Scythe Stances. Raising this Skill increases the bonuses to Attack Damage and Speed. Use of a Scythe in combat increases this Skill.**

 **Scythe Stances**

 **Sow the Wind (Level 3): A stance based around momentum and speed. An excellent stance for evasion and rapid attacks. Effects: -15% to Scythe Attack Damage, -10 Armor, +15% Scythe Attack Speed, +10% to Dodge, +10% to Movement. Level Raises with Scythe Mastery.**

 **Scythe Skills**

 **Reap (Level 1) [Mana Cost: 30, Stamina Cost: 60]: The Gamer leaps in the air, and spins vertically, repeatedly striking whatever is beneath him. Does 3-6 hits of 130% Weapon Damage per hit. (Total Damage Range: 390% Weapon Damage- 780% Weapon Damage.) Number of hits and damage increase with Level. Level increases with use.**

 **Crescendo (Level 1) [Mana Cost: 20, Stamina Cost: 50): The Gamer leaps in the air, and spins horizontally, striking out at everything around him. Does 1 hit of 230% Weapon Damage to each foe within a certain radius of the Gamer. Damage increases with Level. Level increases with use.**

 **Polearm Skills**

 **Haft Bash (Level 1) [Mana Cost: 5, Stamina Cost: 10]: The Gamer uses the haft of a polearm to strike the center of balance of his foe, pushing them back and dealing damage. One hit of 75% Weapon Damage with a 100% chance of Knockback, 20% chance of Knockdown, and a 40% chance of inflicting the Internal Bleeding DoT. Damage and duration of DoT increases with Level. Level increases with use.**

"His potential for growth is extraordinary," Ozpin muses before looking at Spice. "Is this a common trait of those who possess this 'Gamer' ability?"

"Oh-ho, yeah," Spice replies. "It gets borderline game-breaking the kinds of shit a Gamer is capable of. For instance, Wes Verdant? Not long after getting assigned to Team RWBY after Beacon's initiation, he uses a previously unusable Skill Book requiring an INT stat of 20 or higher that he bought prior to the first day that teaches him a special crafting skill that allows him to make Golems. His only limitations with that skill are what materials he has on hand and the size of his wallet when it comes to getting more materials for making more of 'em. Any and all EXP Golems get from combat also goes straight to Wes himself, since the Golems themselves only level up when his skill for making them does, there are no limits on how many he can send out at any given time, and each Golem has special properties depending on the material used in its creation."

"That sounds OP," Ruby comments.

"Yeah, it kinda is," Spice says with a shrug.

 **I noticed with interest that my Mana and Stamina didn't return to their full values when I had leveled up, only when I allocated Stat Points. That was something I needed to keep in mind. I was also impressed with my new skills, and decided to attempt to level them up.**

"I feel like that's going to be a major point of concern for Erik," Glynda says.

"Given the difficulty Erik's been set to, that restriction may already be in place, but it'll be quite disconcerting for him as time goes on," Spice replies.

 **After that was done, I checked my Quest log. As expected, I'd completed the first of two waves, and completed the first of the Bonus Objectives. My Detect Bloodlust Skill increased by two more levels, causing me to gulp audibly. I heard the cage rattle once more, and out of it poured more enemies, Ursai this time.**

"Break their legs!" Nora calls out standing up.

"He can't hear you, Nora," Ren says calmly as he pulls Nora back into the seat.

"I know."

 **[Wave 2 of 2: Ursai]**

 **There were only six, but one of them was a Common Ursa. The Juveniles looked like ordinary black bears, but with glowing red eyes, but the Common Ursa being there from the start was rather concerning. 'Observe.' [Your Observe Skill has increased to Level 2! Now you can see an enemy's Armor and Attack Damage Range, as long as they are less than 15 Levels above you!]**

 **[Juvenile Ursa] X5**

 **[Young Grimm]**

 **[Level 3]**

 **[Health: 50/50]**

 **[Armor: 5]**

 **[Attack Damage Range: 8-16]**

 **[Status: Bloodthirsty]**

 **[Common Ursa]**

 **[Adult Grimm]**

 **[Level 8]**

 **[Health: 180]**

 **[Armor: 15]**

 **[Attack Damage Range: 20-40]**

 **[Status: Sleepy]**

" **Well, hell. This is going to be tough, but I think I can do it." I said to myself, then hefted my scythe and commanded, 'Sow the Wind.' I sank into the Stance, and dashed toward the first Ursa. I brought my Scythe around, slashing at the bear-Grimm's neck, but I didn't decapitate it. [Critical Hit! Juvenile Ursa 1 has taken 38 Damage!] I whirled, and cried, "Haft Bash!" I brought the blunt end of my weapon down onto the Ursa's head, knocking it to the ground. [Critical Hit! Juvenile Ursa 1 has taken 16 damage! Juvenile Ursa 1 is dead!]**

 **I straightened, then suddenly I was flying! [Juvenile Ursa 2 has made an Attack of Opportunity on you! You have taken 14 Damage! You have been Launched! Attempt an Aerial Recovery or take Falling Damage!] My years of Tae-Kwon-Do training took over, and I twisted in mid-air, tossing my Scythe aside so that I could control my roll. [Iron Scythe has been unequipped. You are no longer wielding a Scythe, so Scythe Stance: Sow the Wind is no longer active!] I hit the ground in a roll, and slapped it to displace the force. [Aerial Recovery successful! Falling Damage negated!] I rolled to my feet, and slid into Sparring Stance. [Manual activation of Tae-Kwon-Do Stance: Sparring Stance confirmed.]**

Now Yang was paying close attention, wanting to see Erik fight hand-to-hand.

 **The second Ursa charged me, but I rolled to the side, and kicked it in the back of the knee. There was a disgusting fleshy snap, and the beast's knee crumpled. [Critical Hit! Juvenile Ursa 2 has taken 14 Damage! Juvenile Ursa 2 has been Crippled! Actions have created Skills! You've learned the Tae-Kwon-Do Skill: Limb Cracker! You've learned the Evasion Skill: Combat Roll!] The big brute crashed to the ground, and I leapt to the side as two more charged me. I dove past my Scythe and scooped it up. Once more, I entered "Sow the Wind", and leapt above the two Ursai that had charged me. "REAP!" I roared, and became a living buzz-saw of death once more.**

"Aww, man!" Yang groans in disappointment while Nora cheers at Erik having broken an Ura's leg. "I wanted to see him use hand-to-hand more."

 **[Juvenile Ursai 3 and 4 have taken multiple hits! Juvenile Ursai 3 and 4 have taken 16 Damage! Juvenile Ursai 3 and 4 have taken 18 Damage! Juvenile Ursai 3 and 4 have taken 18 Damage! Juvenile Ursai 3 and 4 are dead! Juvenile Ursa 2 is attempting to rise!]**

 **I looked at the last two Ursai, and noticed that the Common Ursa had risen, and was barreling towards me. I stood in place, then at the last second, strafed to the side, allowing my Scythe to catch the Ursa around the neck. I used the momentum of the big, evil bear's charge to swing myself up onto its back, then pulled on the haft of my Scythe with all my might, decapitating the beast.**

 **[Critical Hit! Common Ursa has taken 32 Damage! Your strike has weakened Common Ursa's Armor! Common Ursa has been Decapitated! Common Ursa died instantly! An Action has created a Skill! You've learned the Scythe Counter Skill: Crescent Clothesline!]**

"Woah," Team JNPR and WBY said while Coco, Glynda, and Ozpin looked on with interest.

"Not bad," Qrow says while Ruby squees in glee at seeing Erik handle a scythe so well. "His form could use some work, but still, he's pretty good with that thing."

" **Whoa." I said, impressed in spite of myself. Kirito gave a polite golf clap from the sidelines, and I ducked a swipe from the Juvenile Ursa that** _ **didn't**_ **have a pulped knee. I unleashed a barrage of slashes, and the next to last Ursa died. [Juvenile Ursa 5 has taken multiple hits! Juvenile Ursa 5 has taken 12 Damage! Juvenile Ursa 5 has taken 11 Damage! Juvenile Ursa 5 has taken 9 Damage! Juvenile Ursa 5 has taken 14 Damage! Juvenile Ursa 5 has taken 9 Damage! Juvenile Ursa 5 is dead! An Action has created a Skill! You've learned the Scythe Skill: Bloody Harvest!]**

"Okay, that is just ridiculous how many skills he's getting with that thing," Jaune says.

" **Geez, another Skill? This is getting ridiculous, not that I'm complaining." I said. I walked cautiously over to the last Ursa, set my Scythe down, and brought my foot down of its head with a brutal axe kick. I could hear the thing's skull crumple. [Critical Hit! Juvenile Ursa 2 has taken massive cranial damage! Juvenile Ursa 2 died instantly! An Action has created a Skill! You've learned the Tae-Kwon-Do Skill: Meteor Heel!] A new screen popped up after the Notification appeared.**

"Woo!" Yang cheers at Erik finishing the Ursa with hand-to-hand and getting a new skill from it.

"I take it this Meteor Heel skill was the execution move you referenced earlier?" Ozpin asks, looking at Spice.

"Yep," Spice replies simply, popping the "p".

 **[You've completed all of the Main Objectives and Bonus Objectives of this Quest! A Challenge Objective has been unlocked! Will you accept the Challenge?]**

 **[Yes/No]**

 **Naturally, I pressed "Yes". My Quest screen popped up, and I read the Challenge objective.**

 **{Challenge Objective: Duel Grimm Kirito and survive 30 seconds (There will be no permadeath during this Duel, you cannot win.)}**

"WHAT?!" Teams RWBY and JNPR cry out in surprise.

 **{Challenge Reward: Blackedge Cuirass, Blackedge Greaves(Levelable Torso and Leg Equips), Skill Book: Mecha-Shift Weaponsmithing, Materials to Upgrade your chosen weapon to a Mecha-Shift weapon.}**

 **{Penalty for Failing: Forfeiting all Bonus Rewards for this Quest.}**

"Quite the gamble he's taking," Qrow comments offhandedly.

 **I paled. 'Oh, what have I gotten myself into?' I scowled as I saw the penalty. "No way in hell am I going to give up my hard earned rewards! Come, Kirito! Show me your skill!" Kirito grinned, and a white mask clearly themed after the Dragon Grimm of Mountain Glenn appeared on his face. A pair of blades appeared in his hands as he leapt into the air, and landed before me, cratering the ground. One blade was clearly made of bone, the other seemed to be made of flickering shadows. I Observed him, and paled even further. I probably would have fainted if it hadn't been for The Gamer's Mind.**

Even Ozpin looked shocked at Kirito's transformation, clearly not expecting such a change.

 **[Grimmspawn Dragon Knight: Kirito]**

 **[Blackedge Elder Grimm]**

 **[Level: 95]**

 **[Armor: ?]**

 **[Attack Damage Range: ?]**

 **[Status: Amused]**

" **Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea…" I muttered. A timer appeared in the air, and the number 30 appeared on it. The counter then began to tick down.**

 **The next moment, I saw Kirito dash forward, little more than a black blur. He flicked a sword, and I hurled myself to the side, just barely avoiding the strike. I knew he was holding back significantly, because I had been able to dodge that strike. He whirled and lashed out with both blades, each one surely enough to slay me in a single strike. I whirled to the left, out of the range of one of his blades, and batted at his other with my Scythe. The haft of my weapon just barely deflected his strike, and I whirled away, then braced myself. As he darted at me a third time, I could tell he was holding back less, and I cried, "REAP!" in desperation. He dashed beneath me as I leapt, and my attack struck him repeatedly. [Grimmspawn Dragon Knight: Kirito resisted your attacks! Grimmspawn Dragon Knight: Kirito took no damage!]**

" **I figured as much." I said, and braced myself for Kirito's next attack. To my surprise, his weapons and mask faded, and he pointed at the timer. "You lasted thirty seconds. Even though I was holding back significantly, that's still quite impressive!" said the Black Swordsman. He waved a hand, and a dialogue box appeared. [Kirito wants to be your Friend. Will you accept?] 'Yes!' I said happily. [You've made a Friend! Sure, he's currently just a disembodied soul in the form of an A.I., but he's still Kirito!]**

 **[Well, we've reached the end of the Tutorial! Here are your rewards!]**

 **[You got 300 XP! You Leveled Up twice! You earned 4 Stat Points! You got the Blackedge Set! You got Skill Book: Weaponsmithing and Skill Book: Mecha-Shift Weaponsmithing! You got Scythe Upgrade Materials and Scythe Mecha-Shift Upgrade Materials! You unlocked a new Title: Killed Bear With Bare Hands!]**

 **I looked over my loot, and used the Skill Books immediately. I looked at the Blackedge set, and whistled, then went to my Inventory immediately, and equipped them.**

((Same deal as with stats, I won't be including the equipment/enchantment slots he currently has nothing in atm. For the full readout, go actually read RWBY: Godplayer.))

 **Body: Blackedge Duster (Ascending Quality)**

 **Enchantment: Leveled Dust and Firearm Resistance, Leveled Armor Rating, Capable of being Upgraded and Dustwoven**

 **Torso: Blackedge Cuirass (Ascending Quality)**

 **Enchantment: Leveled Melee Attack Resistance, Leveled Armor Rating, Capable of being Upgraded**

 **Legs: Blackedge Greaves (Ascending Quality)**

 **Enchantment: Leveled Evasion Bonus, Leveled Armor Rating, Capable of being Upgraded**

 **Hands: Blackedge Gloves (Ascending Quality)**

 **Enchantment: Leveled Bonus to Melee/Magic Attack Speed and Damage, Leveled Armor Rating, Capable of being Upgraded and Dustwoven**

 **Feet: Blackedge Boots (Ascending Quality)**

 **Enchantment: Leveled Bonus to Movement Speed, Leveled Armor Rating, Capable of being Upgraded and Dustwoven**

 **Weapon: Iron Scythe (Basic Quality)**

 **I then equipped my new title, considering it was more widely useful to me than "Writer".**

 **Title: Killed Bear With Bare Hands (Grants a 5% Damage boost against non-mammalian Grimm and Faunus, a 10% damage bonus against mammalian non-Ursa Grimm and mammalian non-Bear Faunus, and a 15% damage bonus against Ursai and Bear Faunus. This bonus is increased by 10% if fighting unarmed.)**

Qrow let out a whistle at the title's effect while Yang laughed at the pun in the title's name.

' **Yeah, that title's** _ **really**_ **good.' Finally, I allocated my Stat Points.**

 **Erik Night**

 **Race: Human**

 **Class: Civilian**

 **Title: Killed Bear With Bare Hands (Grants a 5% Damage boost against non-mammalian Grimm and Faunus, a 10% damage bonus against mammalian non-Ursa Grimm and mammalian non-Bear Faunus, and a 15% damage bonus against Ursai and Bear Faunus. This bonus is increased by 10% if fighting unarmed.)**

 **Health: 190/190 (Regen: 2 points/per second)**

 **Mana: 205/205 (Regen: 3 points/per second)**

 **Stamina: 205/205 (Regen: 25 points/per second)**

 **Aura: (Locked)**

 **Level: 5**

 **XP: 0/180**

 **Stats**

 **Strength: 12**

 **Endurance: 10**

 **Agility: 14**

 **Intelligence: 14**

 **Wisdom: 14**

 **Charisma: 11**

 **Luck: 12**

 **Stat Points: 0**

 **New Skills**

 **Crafting Skill: Weaponsmithing (Level 1) By using this Skill, the Gamer can smith new weapons, as well as Upgrade old ones. Raising this Skill allows the Gamer to smith higher quality or more complex weapons, as well as Upgrade them to new levels. Level increases with use.**

 **Crafting Skill: Mecha-Shift Weaponsmithing (Level 1) By using this Skill, the Gamer can smith new Mecha-Shift weapons, as well as Upgrade old ones. Additionally, this Skill enables the alteration of a non-Mecha-Shift weapon into a Mecha-Shift weapon. Raising this Skill allows the Gamer to smith higher quality or more complex Mecha-Shift weapons, as well as Upgrade them to new levels. Level increases with use.**

 **Evasion Skill: Combat Roll (Level 1) [Stamina Cost: 35] By expending Stamina, the Gamer can roll out of the way of an attack. Raising this Skill increases the speed and distance of the roll. Level increases with use.**

 **Tae-Kwon-Do Skill: Limb Cracker (Level 1) [Mana Cost: 20, Stamina Cost: 45] The Gamer strikes a joint with incredible force, damaging it. Deals 150% Unarmed Damage, 50% chance of Crippling, 20% chance of Dismembering. Unusable on foes with no apparent limbs. Damage increases with Level. Level increases with use.**

 **Tae-Kwon-Do Skill: Meteor Heel (Level 1) [Mana Cost: 30, Stamina Cost: 60] The Gamer slams his heel down onto a prostrate foe, causing massive damage. If used on the head of a foe with a brain, 50% chance of an instant kill via Massive Cranial Trauma. Deals 300% Unarmed Damage, 50% chance of Crippling, 20% chance of Internal Bleeding DoT. Damage and length of DoT increase with Level. Level increases with use.**

 **Scythe Skill: Bloody Harvest (Level 1) [Mana Cost: 15 per hit, Stamina Cost: 30 per hit] The Gamer lashes out with a series of slashes, creating a combo of varying length. Deals 3-5 hits with 100% Weapon Damage per hit. Damage and number of hits increase with Level. Level increases with use.**

 **Scythe Counter Skill: Crescent Clothesline (Level 1) [Mana Cost: 10, Stamina Cost: 20] When an opponent moves toward the Gamer, this Skill can be activated. The Gamer moves toward the foe, forward and to the side, wrapping the Scythe around the foe's neck. Deals 200% weapon damage, 10% chance of instant Decapitation, 25% chance of triggering a Follow-Up. Follow-Up deals 200% weapon damage, with a 60% chance of Decapitation. Unusable on foes that lack necks or heads. Damage and Follow-Up chance increases with Level. Level increases with use.**

 **[Well, you've completed the Tutorial! Now, it's time to send you in! But before you go, I'll teach you how to come back here! This Instant Dungeon, or I.D., will become your sanctum!] [You've learned the Miscellaneous Skill: Enter I.D.- Sanctum!] [Now, you'll have to unequip your weapon, for now, so drag it from your Equipment to your Inventory!] I did as I was directed, and my Scythe disappeared into hammerspace.**

 **[Well, it's time for me to see you off! Good luck, and do try not to die! ;D] I rolled my eyes at this last, as a bright light swept me away…**

"And now he's entered Remnant," Ozpin says with certainty.

"I wonder where he'll get dropped off," Ruby wonders.

"It'll come up in about a second. I think the drop-off point is randomized, though, cause Wes got dropped off in what I think was either the Emerald Forest or Forever Fall," Spice replies. "The chronicler of Wes' journey didn't really go into specifics about where _exactly_ he was left in a tree, not that it was all that important story-wise."

 **I opened my eyes, and saw that I stood outside a familiar Dust Shop, as the sun was setting. My quest log opened, and my eyes widened at what I saw.**

 **[Two Quests are available. You can only choose one, for obvious reasons.]**

 **{Main Quest (Beacon): Ruby Rose} {Main Quest (Queen): Ash and Darkness}**

 **[Which do you choose?]**

"And that's the chapter," Spice says while marking the page for the next chapter and closing the book.

"Alright, now how about an explanation about how there's apparently a TV show about us?" Yang insists.

"Hoo boy, where to begin?" Spice wonders. "Probably a good thing you're all sitting already, 'cause this is might take a while."

* * *

 **The screen goes to static before showing an empty security room with a sticky note on the camera.**

 **-Alright, finally got this chapter out. Hope you enjoyed everyone, and I'll be putting out the next chapter as soon as possible after Xanothos does the same with RWBY: Godplayer.-**


End file.
